rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Marie Genic
Emma Marie Genic (Luxon-Genic-Blakan-Bloikon-Cross-Aerendyl-Clough-Gonzo) is the daughter of Holly J. Genic and Shaun Luxon, and Pidog Genic's step-daughter/adopted daughter. She is the widow of Joe Bloikon and Bruce Clough, and also the ex-wife of Filis Aerendyl and Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. She is also the step/adopted granddaughter of Path O. Genic, the former prince-regent of Misthalin and Emir of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach, and the niece of Corvus Cross, former king of Varrock and Falador, and Ulrich Cross, former king of Kharadia and Falador. She is best known in Gielinor for when she was Queen of Kharidia, and when she was later die Kaiserin von Das Kaiserreich der Cruor as Aztarwyn's consort. She has seven children, Blake and Elizabeth from her marriage with Joe, Setomus and Trace from her marriage with Bruce, Kyle (deceased) from an unnamed soldier, and AdriAnne and Adolf from her marriage with Aztarwyn. She also has six grandchildren (Atiya, Andrew, Shaun, Samuel. Dorina, and Aztarwyn III). For three years following when she left the continent of Lionheart, she had the alias of Alyssa Luxon, in order to hide from Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, who was ironically her biggest enemy until recent years. Under that alias, she served as the royal advisor of the Nashuko Isles for her daughter-in-law, Queen Rachel, and as senior pastor at Nashuko Church of Saradomin, a church that she started, before she courted with and married Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. She is roleplayed by Howdia. Family Emma was born as a Luxon. When her step-father, Pidog Genic, adopted her, she became a Genic. Her mother was a Blakan. She was a Blakan again due to her parents breaking off from the Genic Family. She became a Bloikon due to her marriage with Joe Bloikon, but then took the Cross name after he died. She was an Aerendyl during her political marriage with Filis Aerendyl, and was a Clough when she was married to Bruce Clough. She was a Gonzo from her marriage to Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. Upon leaving Cruor and moving to Anglia where her marriage is null, she took back the Genic name. Here is Emma's massive family tree. Titles Emma has had many titles from being royal. Here is a list of them and when she had them. *Princess of Al Kharid: Age 3-12 and age 17 *Princess of Pollnivneach: Age 8-12 *Princess of Falador: Age 16-17 *Princess of Lumbridge: Age 17 *Duchess of Al Kharid: Age 17-18 *Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia: Age 18 *Queen of Kharidia: Age 18-21 *Kaiserin dem Cruor: Age 34-39 History Here is the history of Emma Marie Genic. Early Life Emma Marie Genic was born as Emma Marie Luxon on the 17th of Moevyng in Year 169 of the Fifth Age in the dining room of Blakan Castle. Her mother, Holly J. Genic, is a Morytanian-Varrockian, and her father, Shaun Luxon, was Morytanian. Her father was executed before she was born, so her mother was left to raise her by herself. The first year of her life, she was traveling all over the place while her mother was looking for a permanent home. When she was one year old, her mother met Pidog Genic and fell in love with him. Her mother ended up marrying Pidog. When she was two years old, her step-father adopted her. His last name was added to her last name, changing her name to Emma Marie Luxon-Genic. She gained many brothers and sisters from her mother's marriage with Pidog Genic, many being adopted, and a few being biological. Becoming Royalty Soon after she turned three years old, her family became the royal family of Al Kharid, so she became Princess Emma Marie Genic of Al Kharid. She also became friends with Kenny Lysander, a mercenary for the family who loves kids. Her mother began teaching her things, like music, cooking, and other things. The Kidnapping Incident On Kenny's birthday, Kenny's evil twin came to Blakan Castle, pretending to be Kenny, and asked if he could take three year old Emma to his birthday party. He ended up taking Emma to Draynor Manor and tying her to Count Draynor's coffin. When Kenny found out, he came to her rescue, and there was a lot of fighting between him and his brother. Emma's magic necklace protected her from getting hurt. Holly, Kenny, and Emma went to Al Kharid, where some of the Genic soldiers were guarding, including a mercenary named Saric. Kenny began telling Holly about how to tell apart him from his evil twin brother. While he was doing that, Saric got shot somehow. He almost died, and Path thought that he did die. Holly was distracted with her conversation with Kenny, so when Path called over Holly to help, she didn't hear him. Path charged her with "assisted attempted murder," and punished her by not allowing her to be alone with Emma, because even though Holly loves Emma more than anything, Path thought that Holly would carelessly leave Emma behind somewhere. Holly felt that having her freedom with Emma taken away from her was unfair, so she ran off with Emma. Path sent his soldiers and mercenaries to hunt for Holly and Emma and return them to Al Kharid. Holly finally returned to Al Kharid with Emma. But then she and Saric almost got into a fight, so Path fired Saric. Growing Up Emma began going through her childhood over the years. She began using tools that are for adults, and she got smarter. Her First Knife Soon after Emma turned 5, Holly went to Blakan Castle to train. She had Kenny babysit Emma while she was training. Emma and Kenny went to Falador Park and had a picnic. As a late birthday present, Kenny gave Emma his combat knife. It is what she cuts food with to this day. Teaching Music To Her Sisters One day, while Holly was hanging out with Verde, Emma hung out with her sisters and Ana, her Uncle Dillon's fiance. Emma decided to teach music to her sisters. They decided to start a musical band called the Genic Sisters, but they never got to do that, since Susan went missing. Danger On Emma's 7th year, she got into a little bit of danger. This included an attack from Aztarwyn Jr., and the Lumbridgian War. Attack from Terwyllon On her 7th birthday, while she and her mother were in Al Kharid, Terwyllon was walking around Al Kharid, and then he casted a fireball at Emma when he saw her. Holly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Because of this, Holly sent a letter to Head Professor Dradel of the Southern Academy of Magicks, the school that she plans to send Emma to, asking if he can keep her children safe there. He approved, so Holly took Emma and her siblings there. Lumbridgian War Later on the day that Holly took her children to the Southern Academy of Magicks, she found a declaration of war from Lumbridge. She was glad that her children, including Emma, were taken to the Southern Academy of Magicks. Back to Al Kharid Emma went back to Al Kharid after the suicide of Duke Johnathan Altus. She legally changed her name from Emma Marie Luxon-Genic to Emma Marie Genic, since Pidog adopted her a long time ago. Becoming a Young Woman Emma began moving on to becoming a young woman. She began learning magic, and she got her first boyfriend. Becoming a Mage When Emma turned 8, her mother decided that it was time to send her to the Southern Academy of Magicks to study Sorcery. At the Southern Academy of Magicks, Emma showed Head Professor Dradel her magical abilities, which turned out to be very well. She was paired up with Professor Phasmus as an apprentice for Sorcery. She did excellent and skipped a few lessons, and she is now on her way to being a master mage. Her First Boyfriend One day, when Emma was 10, she decided to have a little street performance infront of the castle. A 6 year old boy named Joseph "Joe" Bloikon saw her street performance, and he was impressed by her music and beauty. He and Emma introduced themselves to each other. Joe had to go to his first session with a knight named Sir Hilos Bastion as a page. After the session, he saw Emma again and then she asked him out (Yes, she was a cougar), because she thought that he's cute. He accepted. Her First Date Emma got her mother to give her a key to her school house west of Varrock by telling her that she was going to study there. She actually wanted it as a place for her first date with Joe. She and Joe went there and then had a meal together that she packed, and then they worked together to write a patriotic song as something to propose to Path as a possible national anthem. Academy Closing Eventually, when the Southern Academy of Magicks got to having low attendance, it closed down. Emma contacted Professor Phasmus to see if she can still get magic lessons, which she was able to, but she never got to having them. New Outfit After having the same outfit for most of her life, her mother finally got her a new outfit. It had a blue dress and sandals. She also got a staff. Once, when she ran off to Varrock for a day, she visited Corin's Wonder Emporium, where Corin gave her a witch hat to wear. Aunt Marie One day, in Al Kharid, Emma and her adopted brother, Toshiro, met an 11 year old girl named Marie. Emma and Toshiro found out that Marie was a daughter of Path O. Genic, making her their aunt. Eventually, Toshiro and Marie ended up hooking up. Toshiro told Emma through commorb, and then Emma went to the Al Kharid Palace and told Path. Toshiro and Marie began running away. Eventually, they came to in-front of the palace. Path then decided to punish Toshiro with either having his tongue cut off, his hand cut off, or being banished from the kingdom. Toshiro chose being banished from the kingdom. Breaking Off from the Genic Family The Genic Family 'died' when she was 13. Because of this, she moved to her parents' mansion north of Camelot. Her parents broke off from the Genic Family and became a new Blakan Family that works for Zenthos Daemor. She became Emma Marie Blakan. Living in Yanille At about the time that Emma turned 14, she moved to Yanille to continue her magic studies, living with her uncle at Blakan Castle. While there, she befriended the king, Alexander Aerendyl, and met the prince, Filis Aerendyl, who would later become Emma's husband in a political marriage. But not too long after moving there, she moved back to Camelot to keep her mother company. Becoming a Woman At the age of 14, Emma became a woman with her marriage with Joe Bloikon. Events Leading Up to the Marriage A few events happened before Emma and Joe got married. They mostly involved Jacob's conflict with Joe. Music with Jacob One day, while Emma and Jacob were at the mansion, she played some music on the guitar for him, but she was playing the love songs that she sang for Joe. Jacob got mad because he felt like Emma was comparing him to Joe. It is assumed that this is when he began hating Joe and attacking him on sight. Jacob Running Away One day, Holly J. and Jacob were going to discuss his future, since he was now 11. Emma and her boyfriend, Joe Bloikon, were coming over that day. Joe and Emma entered the dining room of the mansion and told Holly J. that they were wanting to get married, which shocked Holly J. When Jacob came into the room and saw Joe, he started trying to attack him. Emma and Joe went upstairs into her room and locked the door to hide from him. Joe began stripping for Emma because she wanted to see him naked. When he was wearing nothing but his underwear, Jacob broke the lock and got into the room and tackled Joe and Emma. He teleported them and him outside because he wanted to fight Joe. He kept trying to beat up Joe, knocking down and hurting Emma in the process. Holly J. kept trying to break up the fight, but Jacob continued trying to hurt Joe. Eventually, Holly J. decided to allow for Joe and Emma to get married so they can protect each other from Jacob, and to get away from him. Holly J. told them to teleport to Yanille, so when they got away from Jacob, and Holly J. successfully grabbed him, they teleported. Jacob was upset that Joe and Emma were planning to get married, so he disowned himself and ran away. Search for Holly J. and Meeting Aztarwyn Holly J. went to Ardougne to try to get a chance to talk with the queen about the kidnapping of her baby that happened right after she gave birth in the lobby of Ardougne Castle. Emma began to worry about her mother after she was gone for longer than expected, so she began walking to Ardougne to look for her. Near Hemenster, she found Bruce Clough. Some of Terwyllon's Cruor soldiers soon arrived, intending to kill Bruce. Henrik also arrived soon after. Then finally, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo flew in and killed off the soldiers. Aztarwyn told Emma to take care of Bruce and Henrik, or else he would kill her (And he already hated her for being under 20), so Emma took care of them while she was in Ardougne. Joe and Jacob's Fight at the Market Eventually, Holly J. woke up in Ardougne Square, having no memory of what happened. Emma and Joe found her there, and shortly after, Jacob happened to come up behind Emma. At the sight of Joe, he challenged him to a fight. Eventually, they started fighting. Emma couldn't stand watching her boyfriend and her brother fight, so she turned away from the terror. Joe had horrible tactics, so he was losing. Eventually, Jacob decided to allow him to marry her, and to train him some. Joe, who was about to propose to Emma, realized he forgot a ring. Jacob gave Joe a diamond ring that he had stolen from someone, so then Joe proposed to Emma right there, and she said "Yes." Wedding with Joe Bloikon Blake Pregnancy Near Death by Aztarwyn Giving Birth Raising Blake Jack Royalty Commonwealth of Gielinor Princess of Falador Princess of Lumbridge Princess of Al Kharid Kharidia Duchess of Al Kharid =Widowhood = Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia Queen of Kharidia =Elizabeth = At the wedding reception following her wedding with Filis Aerendyl at of St. Elspeth Citharade, Emma's water broke. Filis took her to one of the rooms at the Abbey, where he delivered the baby. The baby turned out to be a girl, so Emma named her Elizabeth, and gave her the last name of Aerendyl at Elliot's recommendation. She was revealed to the public on the day of her birth, during the coverage of the royal wedding by local journalists. After separating from Filis a couple years later due to being dumped by him, a mahjarrat attacked Emma in her castle. Aztarwyn Gonzo flew in and abducted her, taking her to the Gonzo realm. He forced her to surrender Kharidia or die. She bargained with him to settle for only Al Kharid. After losing Al Kharid, Emma moved to Pollnivneach with her two children and ruled what remained of her kingdom, Pollnivneach and Nardah, from a small house on the mountain on the west side of the town. During the chaos with preparing for Pollnivneach's change in queens, Elizabeth was left unattended and wandered away from home into the western Kharidian Desert, outside of the kingdom. Elizabeth was reported missing, and a search party was sent into the roaring hot desert to find the girl. After a year-long search, the search party eventually found a body that was horribly deformed and came out to look like Elizabeth, the girl's toes mauled by stray animals. A woman delivered the body to Emma, and Emma arranged to have a casket made for her and sent to Sophanem, where her family lived at the time, for her funeral to be held when Emma would be in the area again. Elizabeth was believed to be dead for many years, until it was discovered what really happened to her... Retiring Due to the stress of ruling a kingdom, and having a few people hating her and wanting to kill her, Emma announced that she was abdicating and passing the throne to her sister, Princess Taylor Genic, Duchess of Pollnivneach, rather than her son, Crown Prince Blake Bloikon of Kharidia, because she didn't want her son to have people hating him and wanting to kill him, too. As a result, Nardah declared independence. After Emma officially handed the throne over to her sister, she moved back to her old home near Blakan Castle. Aftermath Fake (And Later Real) Marriage with Bruce Setomus Bruce's Death Trace Lionheart-Cruor War Death Aftermath Resurrection Alyssa Luxon Aztarfriend Marriage Leaving Cruor Gallery PrincessEmmaMarieGenic.png|This is the outfit that Emma wore from when she was a little girl to when she was 11 years old. EmmaNewOutfit.png|This is Emma's outfit from when she was 11. JoeandEmmaBloikon.png|Emma with her late first husband, Joe Bloikon, when they lived near Blakan Castle. QueenEmmaofKharidia.png|Emma as Queen of Kharidia. EmmainYanille.png|Emma soon after arriving in Yanille with her children. EmmainNashukoCastle.png|Emma with her best friend, Rachel Gonzo, Queen of the Nashuko Isles. PastorAlyssa.png|"Alyssa" preaching her first sermon at Nashuko Church of Saradomin, the church that she started. WivesofBruceCloughConvention.png|The Wives of Bruce Clough Convention (When Emma met Alexys "Trace" Gonzo-Clough, Bruce's ex-wife and mother of Rachel). Emma Clough.jpg|A fan-made card of Emma. EmmaSignature2.png|Emma's signature. EmmaFaceinaWall.png|A glitch where Emma's face was sticking out of a wall. Trivia * Emma was born on February 26, 2011 in real life time. Credits * Howdia, the roleplayer of Emma, for the information about Emma. Category:Characters Category:Genic Family Category:Humans Category:Blakan Family Category:Aerendyls Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Entertainers Category:Female Category:Guthixian Category:Saradominist Category:Clough Family Category:Yanille Category:Political Figure Category:Religious Figures Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Asgarnia Category:Kharidian Category:Protagonist Category:Gonzo Family Category:Lionheart